Bored
by Purple Handprint
Summary: Robin decides to act on her odd impulses for once.
1. Odd

Chapter 1:  
><strong>Odd<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin was bored. Usually, a good book or two would be enough to keep her company, but Robin didn't feel like reading. She felt like doing something crazy.<p>

It was not uncommon for her to have these urges, but she never acted on them. After a few hours or so, her strange desires would subside, and she would continue with her reading or archaeological research or whatever quiet hobby she enjoyed.

But Robin didn't feel like waiting. She was bored. Extremely so. And so, Robin decided to act on her odd impulses for once, aware but uncaring of the consequences that would likely result from her behavior.

Robin really felt like kissing.

* * *

><p>Alright, first chapter of my first One Piece story. Yes, it is short. The writing is meant to be terse. Enjoy. :D I do not own One Piece.<p> 


	2. Flustered

Chapter 2:  
><strong>Flustered<strong>

* * *

><p>The first person Robin encountered while walking aimlessly throughout the ship happened to be a certain sharpshooter. He was carefully trying to infuse gunpowder into some marbles, too immersed in the task to notice the dark-haired archaeologist stepping toward him. His concentration was broken, however, once the man felt a slender finger hook around a strap from his overalls.<p>

Startled, he looked up from his hands to find the older woman of the crew leaned over, her nose centimeters away from his unnaturally long one.

Without warning, Robin's lips pressed against his.

Understandably, Usopp was very confused.

Unsure of what to do, the curly-haired man simply froze, mouth rigidly closed while the older woman's lips began nipping gently at his. Her attempts at getting his mouth open remained unsuccessful.

That is, until he felt her moist tongue graze his lips.

Then, Usopp shrieked.

Pushing her away from him, Usopp stumbled backward on the floor, stammering about age and friendship and a girl back home.

Robin gave a small, amused smile at how flustered the poor man was and wordlessly walked away in search of someone else to satisfy her urges.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review, guys. :) Expect regular updates since the entire story is almost finished. Unless I forget. Which will probably happen.<p> 


	3. Bewildered

Chapter 3:  
><strong>Bewildered<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Robin came across a sleeping swordsman propped up against the wall, a light snore resonating from his open mouth. Although his distinctive three swords laid threateningly beside him, his face was devoid of any sign of aggression.<p>

Zoro's tranquil state was suddenly interrupted by the faint pressure of something soft on his face.

Not long after, he realized there was a tongue in his mouth and a chest pressed up against his own.

What the hell?

Zoro widened his eye in surprise, the scarred skin around his shut left eye stretched taut as he stared stupidly in horror. He could only muster incoherent grunts of disapproval as the person continued sucking at his mouth. This was not the first time Zoro found himself in an unwanted kissing situation, and he never really figured out that he could simply just back away when these things happened.

Who the hell was kissing him, anyway?

Zoro had finally taken notice of the woman's identity and yelped at what he saw, entirely unprepared for the sight before him.

There, right in front of him, was not the bold, outspoken female of the crew Zoro might have considered expecting but the serious, mature one.

Acknowledging his consciousness, Robin briefly locked eyes with the dumbfounded man before closing them again. Then, she clutched a green tuft of hair from the back of Zoro's head, lips now attacking with more force. Shocked that the woman only increased the ferocity of her kiss, Zoro dropped his jaw.

This just allowed Robin more room to prod her tongue around.

His momentary surprise quickly transformed into anger as the woman gave no sign of quitting. Who the hell did this woman think she was, sticking her damn tongue in his mouth _without his permission_? Zoro silently fumed, about to voice his thoughts when Robin abruptly stood up.

Before the hot-blooded swordsman could react, Robin ran off, a melodic chuckle ringing out as she recalled Zoro's conflicted face alternating between bewilderment and rage.

Hopefully, the next one would actually return the gesture.

* * *

><p>Again, thanks for the reviews, guys. Also, don't hesitate to critique anything. If it sucks, I wanna know. :D Oh, and sorry for the late-ish update. I update once a week, by the way.<p> 


	4. Polite

Chapter 4:  
><strong>Polite<strong>

* * *

><p>While Robin was escaping, she came across a young, furry doctor mixing chemicals. Smashing and grinding with his mortar and pestle, Chopper diligently created ball after ball of medicinal treatments to be used later.<p>

Robin was not interested in pedophilic bestiality.

So, she politely complimented Chopper on his hard work, giggled at his inability to hide his emotions, and continued her pursuit of suitable people to kiss.

* * *

><p>:D Thanks for the reviews, guys. Y'all are awesome.<p> 


	5. Awkward

Chapter 5:  
><strong>Awkward<strong>

* * *

><p>Drawn to the rowdy laugh of her boisterous captain, Robin found herself wandering onto the deck. Laughing hysterically, Luffy hung upside-down on the lion head, swinging his elastic body back and forth.<p>

Upside down? Robin was intrigued.

She casually approached the energetic young man, showing no indication of anything unusual. He stopped long enough to greet her with a friendly hello and goofy grin but soon returned to his rapid whipping.

Calmly, Robin reached out and grasped her hand roughly over his face, fingers digging into the boy's features. The blurring flashes of red and yellow halted to a rubbery mass of man trying to regain his balance. Luffy waved his arms wildly before quickly sprawling across one of the triangular blocks from the ship's "mane", limbs gripping onto the sides of the brightly-painted wood.

"Eh? Rawin, whar you doin'?" Luffy asked, his pronunciation hindered by Robin's hand smothering his face.

Ignoring her captain's increasingly loud questions, Robin loosened her fingers and glided them to the side of his face, cupping his cheek and chin.

"Robin, let go of- mmph!"

Robin's lips cautiously descended on Luffy's face. She began the kiss slowly, maneuvering her mouth around as she tried to get comfortable with the unfamiliar position. Soon, Robin found a fitting spot in his mouth to settle in, and she began sucking and massaging his mouth with her own. Luffy, in return, made muffled blubbering noises, unwittingly swishing his tongue around in his historian's mouth. Ignoring his yells, Robin met the unintended entrance of his tongue with amusement, utilizing it for her own purposes. Soon, the kiss transformed into a wrestling of tongues, with Luffy retreating and Robin chasing after him. The kiss, despite its awkward placement, was strangely pleasing. Robin hummed satisfactorily in approval.

Luffy, on the other hand, was panicking. With his arms and legs wrapped around the carefully polished wood, he could only desperately try to fend Robin off by jerking his head away. Robin easily subdued him with a few extra arms and strengthened her hold on his head, rendering his attempts futile. Frantic, Luffy accidentally unwrapped himself from the Thousand Sunny's figurehead and sent the two tumbling onto the floor, their bodies entangled.

Right at the feet of a _very_ angry cook.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC. Aw well. Again, thanks for the reviews, guys! <strong>And ah! I was (heavily) editing this chapter in the Doc Manager (bad idea, I know), and then I save and X it out. But, for some reason, I had the same file opened in another tab but from before I had edited everything. I get distracted for a bit, then come back and CLICK SAVE FOR THAT FILE. So all the work I did became undone. GAH!<strong>**


	6. Passionate

Chapter 6:  
><strong>Passionate<strong>

* * *

><p>A lit cigarette dropped on the floor beside neatly-shined shoes, fizzling out with a quiet hiss. Teeth gritted, the owner of the raised his foot high above his head...<p>

How _dare_ that shitty bastard kiss Robin-chan like that?

...And crushed Luffy's face against the floor, voicing his anger while Luffy protested, claiming hopelessly that Robin had kissed _him_.

Of course, this just angered the love-blinded cook even more, and he struck his heel against the boy's face with even more force, accusing him of lying.

Robin took the opportunity to plant a quick, fleeting kiss on the enraged cook's mouth before breaking off from his face. As expected, the young man immediately calmed. Mesmerized by her touch, Sanji shifted his foot off the screaming boy's head and stood numbly in front of Robin. Hesitantly, he snaked his arms around her waist, searching her face for a reaction. He got his answer in the form of an encouraging smile.

At this, the love-struck cook's eyes erupted into hearts. He couldn't help but habitually sway his hips from side to side as he held onto the dark-haired beauty. Laughing dopily, he brought his face close to hers, body trembling with anticipation. His breath grew rapid, sharpling inhaling and exhaling manically, his nostrils filling with the faint aroma of flowers. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his knees weakening. Mouth wide open, he prepared to attack Robin with his wild, animalistic passion.

And then he fainted from excitement, blood spurting out his nose while his noodly body fell against the floor with a dull thud.

Robin surveyed the scene with mild disappointment. What a shame. And here she had thought she'd finally found a willing participant.

Oh well. Robin shrugged. It couldn't be helped. Stepping over Sanji's bloody, unconscious body, Robin headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Late update. I was writing a chapter to go between this and the previous chapter but then decided it was better to put it in later. Again, thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	7. Strange

Chapter 7:  
><strong>Strange<strong>

* * *

><p>A distinctive laugh traveled across the room and into the ears of a pensive historian. The skeleton rock star of the ship had spotted one of the women watching him from afar and joked in his mind that she found him attractive.<p>

She seemed to be thinking about something fairly deeply, her eyes trailing the length of Brook's body. Curious, Brook asked Robin if something was wrong. Perhaps one of his bones was falling off his rib cage?

Robin silently shifted her stare straight at the bony gentleman's empty eye sockets, her own eyes lost in thought.

Robin had been contemplating whether or not to work her magic with Brook.

On one hand, he was a world-renown musician, and many would kill for such an opportunity.

On the other, he was a nearly century-old undead skeleton.

However, Robin _did_ have some strange interests.

Sadly, these interests did not include Brook.

Robin decided that amusement was not worth running her tongue against a cold crevice of dry, cracked bones and assured him that everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah. Late update. I actually already had this chapter done ever since I published this story so... yeah. No excuses, really. Just busy with stuff. Also, I'm working on another One Piece fanfic, centered around Robin and Zoro friendship.<strong>


	8. Irresistible

Chapter 8:  
><strong>Irresistible<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Where else could she be?"<p>

Zoro sprinted, feet slamming the wooden floor as he craned his neck, eyes scoping the area for the woman that stole a kiss from him.

Unfortunately for him, she was nowhere in sight, and Zoro scratched his head in confusion.

Zoro had been running around the ship in search of Robin ever since that _incident_, and due to his lack of directional skills, he had no success. Of course, he just attributed her elusiveness to the fact that she had been a fugitive for twenty years and cursed the woman for being so cunning.

Muttering strings of expletives, Zoro continued his fruitless search, baffled as he found himself in the same corner of the ship he was in several minutes ago.

"Where the _hell_ is that damn woman?" He growled to himself, growing frustrated.

"Um... I think Nami's in her room," a voice replied timidly.

The swordsman instinctively placed his hand at the swords attached to his waist and turned around to face the source of the voice.

Realizing that it was a small, furry reindeer instead of a threat, Zoro relaxed and let his hand hang by his side.

"I'm not looking for Nami," he explained. "I'm looking for _Robin_." Zoro articulated the last word with clear contempt, his expression darkening.

Chopper gasped. "Robin's the damn woman?"

"That woman _kissed_ me," Zoro huffed. "For no reason!"

"Ehhhh?" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes bugging out. "Robin kissed you?"

"ROBIN DID WHAT?"

Both Chopper and Zoro jumped at the sudden yell and quickly noticed Nami stomping towards them.

"Did you just say that Robin..." Nami finished her sentence, her voice suggesting that Zoro was lying. "Kissed _you_?"

"Yeah, and for no reason, too." Zoro answered calmly, ignoring her disbelieving tone.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Zoro?" Nami smirked, crossing her arms.

At this, Zoro's cool demeanor transformed into irritated indignation. "What the hell are you talking about, you bitch?" Zoro roared back, narrowing his eye at her.

Nami's smug expression quickly faded. She jabbed a finger at Zoro's chest. "Hey, don't yell at me just because you can't get any, Zoro!"

"I don't need women!"

"Oh, please. That's just an excuse. 'Oh, I don't need women.' Yeah, right! Like you're not trying to impress anyone by never wearing a shirt."

"Coming from you, the woman who parades around all the time wearing just a damn bikini!"

"It's hot outside!"

"Lying bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

Nami and Zoro glared at each other in silence, arms crossed.

Chopper, who had grown accustomed to the crew's constant arguing, had waited patiently for the yells to stop before asking, "So Robin kissed Zoro?"

This statement sparked another explosive bout of bickering between the two with Nami screaming about how Robin would never want to kiss someone like Zoro and with Zoro bellowing that she would and did.

Chopper watched on with a sigh.

Suddenly, the diminutive doctor's ears perked up.

"Nami! Zoro!" Chopper squeaked excitedly. "Look!"

"Huh?" The yelling crew mates quieted down and turned to face where Chopper's hoof was pointing.

"What the hell?" Nami breathed, widening her eyes.

Zoro choked, "Him, too?"

A certain distance away, the subject of the two's quarreling was sharing a heated kiss with the ship's carpenter. Pale, slender arms were stroking blue, buzzed hair, and a tiny hand within a much larger hand mirrored the movement, brushing long, dark hair. This lasted a few more seconds until Franky pulled back, giving Robin a quizzical look.

"Whoa, Robin-sis, what was that for?"

"No reason," Robin stated impassively, shrugging her shoulders.

"I see." Franky gave a confident smirk, striking a pose as he declared, "It's hard to resist the superrrr me, isn't it?"

"Ah... No, not really," came Robin's blunt reply.

"WHAAAAT?" Franky shrieked. "Then... Why did you kiss me?" Franky placed a hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly. "Not that I'm saying I didn't like it... I just mean... If there's no reason then..."

"I just felt an urge for physical contact, namely kissing."

"So..." Franky raised an eyebrow and let out a mischievous smile. "Is this a friends-with-benefits kind of thing?"

"No," Robin replied tersely. "Don't expect anything of a sexual nature or any further intimate contact."

Franky let a disappointed look cross his face for a second before shrugging. "Okay."

The two resumed kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I totally forgot about this. ._.' And um... Yeah, the ship location thingies may be inaccurate.<strong>


	9. Disconcerted

Chapter 9:  
><strong>Disconcerted<strong>

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

The archaelogist and the shipwright turned to face the source of the voice, a disconcerted Nami with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Nami-chan?" Robin replied casually, still holding onto Franky's metallic body. Robin briefly considered Nami for a moment, but her heterosexuality made her uninterested in doing anything with the girl.

"What are you _doing_?" Nami asked, overwhelmed by what she was seeing.

Unfazed, the woman replied, "Kissing Franky."

At that moment, a gaggle of men came bursting into the scene. Noisy, confused calls and questions followed the cacophony of footsteps as they all came to confront Robin. The entire crew had managed to find Robin and assemble in this one area.

A conscious but bloody Sanji and a disappointed Brook were among the loudest. Sanji's wails about love and cries about Robin's other romantic endeavors joined Brook's sad yells. A confused Luffy and Usopp displayed contrasting attitudes, with Luffy laughingly demanding an explanation and Usopp shaking in nervousness.

As Nami listened to the boys' words, she found herself widening her eyes in shock. Robin had kissed all of them!

Robin could be a bit quirky at times, but this? This wasn't even something Nami's confident self would dare to do. The fiery navigator was comfortable enough in her own skin to change in front of the guys if needed, even charge them for a glimpse of her body, but she couldn't bring herself to do what Robin had done.

She paled in horror as she thought of other activities her friend might begin taking up with the other crew members. After this incident, Nami could imagine Robin going even further with her sudden whims.

Nami couldn't even think about doing anything more intimate than a hug with her fellow crewmates without getting uncomfortable. The thought of a single kiss was enough to make her squirm. Although she teased the men at times, she would never actually follow through with her gestures. She just couldn't understand how someone like Robin, who was too modest to even consider using her body as a means of trickery, could and would.

So, Nami, joined by the questions of all the men, asked Robin, rather exasperatedly, why she did such a thing.

To which Robin smiled and simply replied,

"I was bored."

* * *

><p>DONE, SON! Glad to get this over with. To be honest, I was just kind of rushing through this the last few chapters. Sorry. D: But thanks for the reviews, guys!<p> 


End file.
